Prisoner of the Stone
by L.Q. Brooks
Summary: Book 3 of 7. Sarah has disappeared from White Chapel thanks to a mysterious gem called "Levarnite", and she falls into the hands of the Ice Age characters. Rated T for brief language. LOOK OUT FOR "THE BLUE BOLT" TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.
1. Levarnite

1. Levarnite

"Look at this, Sarah," Ethan told the vampire with his eyes glued to the computer screen. Sarah chuckled and looked down at the webpage. It had an article based on an enchanted rock from Lake Erie. "Um, Doctor Nucanae woke up one morning, from what she told us, and found a mysterious glow in her living room. It was 3:15 when it happened, and it continued glowing for a long time, with Nucanae watching it very closely. After about five minutes, the glow stopped, and she could finally see what the source was.

"She claims it is a gem called, "Levarnite" which is originated from Lake Erie, where a lot of strange things have been happening lately. A lot of mysterious glows have been reported, and seven people have disappeared because of it. No one knows why, or how, but it is thought by Nucanae that the stone is the cause. We traveled to the scene three minutes after she called us to examine the rock, but by that time, Nucanae was gone as well. The only thing that she left was a note reading 'I MUST TAKE THIS TO MY STUDY. KNOCK ON MY STUDY DOOR'.

"We had checked her study but there was still no sign of her. Only a suspicious green rock that lay in the middle of the room." Sarah gasped when she finished and looked up at Ethan. "Dr. Nucanae? She is my doctor, dentist, and my favorite scientist! And now she's missing! Oh my GOD!" Ethan stared at her bright-eyed. "I never thought you'd say the words 'favorite scientist'. So...unlike you." Ethan soon got punched in the arm. "Sorry. Kidding," Ethan said, falsely chuckling. "But do you know what this means?

"Wherever this rock lies, and whoever touches it, will either be killed or teleported to...like...I don't even know! And I'm a geek for heaven's sake!" He lay his head down onto his keyboard, typing in JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKKKKK KKKKKJJJJJJJJJ. Hopefully his computer doesn't have spelling check. Finally he got up and told Sarah, "I need to call Benny. Maybe he can help." He typed in Benny's phone number and, on the first ring, he picked up. "Weir residence, Benny Weir speaking," came his loud voice on the other end. "Benny, I need you to come over, and fast!"

There was a pause, then Benny said, "Fast? Okay, let me look through here...aha! Sharpius Claudius!" he said, using one of the many spells in his spell-book. Half a second later there was a ring at the doorbell. Ethan went down and opened the door. "Benny, we've got a serious problem. "Aw, cool! Let's see!" he returned. Benny and Ethan walked up to his room and had Benny read the article. "Alright, so I think...wherever Nucanae is she is definitely dead. If any of you were to touch it..."

There was a moment of silence, then Ethan tried to set a happy mood. "Uh, Sarah? Did you know Dusk 4 Part 1 is out?" Sarah managed a smile and said, "Cool! Wanna see it?" Ethan was silent again. "Come on. A date to end all dates?" Ethan smiled along and nodded. "Uh, okay! Let's go right now!" "Wait, what are the showtimes?" Benny asked. Ethan looked it up and read, "1:45, 2:30, 4:10, 5:00, and 7:15." "Perfect! We can manage the 1:45 showtime if we're quick!" Benny nodded and told everyone to hold his hands. He closed his eyes and said, "Sharpius Claudius!"

It took a little longer to get to White Theaters 30, yet it still only took five seconds. "It's one-forty," Benny informed, looking at his watch. Ethan nodded and walked up to the desk. "Three tickets for Dusk 4 Part 1, please!" There was a rush of wind, then right beside Ethan, Erica, one of his other vampire friends, said, "Make that four!" Another rush of wind. "Five!" Rory, the third, and final, vampire said. "OK, five tickets, that'll be 8.29," the ticket holder told him. Ethan rummaged through his wallet and found a ten dollar bill. He got back his change and they walked into the theater.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Ethan told Sarah, and she nodded. A couple trailers came on, and then the screen read, "Dusk: Straining Daybreak Part 1". The voice of Fredward Collin came on as the camera was zooming in onto the title screen. "Straining daybreak...well, it's not really easy. But somehow Becca Tron and I managed to do it. Here's how." The camera zoomed into the second D in the title and went forward. But something wasn't right. As it was going through the D, a green light came from behind the screen.

Sarah, in wonder, got up and went behind the screen, finding the source of the glow. Ethan first heard a scream, a sound like someone blowing through a tube, and then silence. Ethan ran behind the screen to see what had happened to his girlfriend, but there was nothing but a small, yellow, rock left there. The Levarnite's new victim. Sarah was gone.

**AR: **You might have noticed that there is no Manny, Sid, Diego, Beetee, Scrat, or Wiress, but I promise they will appear in chapter 2. Just keep reading!


	2. Return of the Destroyer

2. Return of the Destroyer

Scrat was still battling the Moon-Scrats when his foot got tired. He managed to take down fifteen of the forty scrats altogether. He tried to remember some of the other moves he had learned, and remembered some knock-out moves that would help very nicely. He took out three scrats with a move he called "Jumpy-Ground-Thing". He would jump, perform two twists in the air, then land on both his hands, making a vibration strong enough to take down an elephant. He found it very useful. He did that a couple times, so that there were only 10 left. He took his fists and punched all of them in the nose in just eleven seconds. Finally, his nut tree was right in front of him.

It was bigger than he imagined, but not any bigger than the coconut tree. And easier to climb. He found himself at the top in less than a minute. The acorns went in order from lowest to highest, as smallest to largest. He chose the largest nut because...well...he was hungry! He picked the acorn off the tree and jumped down. The nut did not survive the fall very well. It cracked in two as soon as it hit the ground. Scrat began to cry before he noticed something very peculiar about this nut: it had another prophecy. But...sort of strangely written.

Scrat, Scrat  
The squirrel/rat  
This prophet is written for you.  
Scrat, Scrat  
The squirrel/rat  
Listen closely for news.

You have been chosen  
To find the lost acorns  
You've already found one  
It wasn't too easy  
Nor will be the others  
But you still had fun

That wasn't very informative.

* * *

Beetee reread the prophecy over and over again to make sure he was reading it correctly. He was. It _was_ as dangerous as Manny thought, and they were all in the danger of dying...again! Life sucked. Wiress tried to comfort him by hugging him and whispering, "tick tock, tick tock, tick tock", but it did no good. The minutes he was reading became hours, and by that time Diego had gone to find some food with Sid tagging along. He read the prophecy for the 56th time when he heard a noise coming from the other corner.

He looked over and found two men closing in on him. He could do nothing, and if he did do something, they looked like they would kill him before he finished. "Who...who are you?" Beetee questioned in astonishment. "I, I am he who is called Peter," The first man said, looking expectantly at the other. "I, I am he who is called Marcus." They didn't stop when they talked. They still cornered him. "What say you, Peter?" Marcus asked, clearly hopeful. "I say we kill him. What say you, Marcus?" Peter returned. Marcus just nodded and pulled out a dagger from his belt Beetee had not seen.

Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion. Peter pinned Beetee to the wall, then kicked him in the gut. Beetee groaned and slunk down to the floor, unconscious. Marcus swiped his dagger across Beetee's chest, only beginning, when a loud roar made him turn around immediately. Diego and Sid had returned, and Diego was ready to fight. Marcus merely laughed, and then jumped at the saber and swiped his dagger again. His chest started oozing blood slowly, but it didn't stop him. He stabbed him in the chest with all four of his claws, and he died instantly.

Peter stared at his dead partner, then growled back to Diego. He was about to strangle him when he noticed Sid. In between Sid's long and thick fingers was a twig with blue colored berries on it. He abruptly stopped, then headed towards Sid. He easily grabbed the berries, and then he cackled. "You see, fools? You may have beaten my partner, but you can never beat me! I am the master of wars! One might call me Ares, if you would! But you won't have time!" He then put the berries in his mouth all at once. His eyes were opened wide, then he fell, face-first, onto the rock ground, dead.

Wiress immediately turned towards Sid. "Nightlock? What were you thinking?" "I...uh...I didn't know! I've never seen them before!" he said. Manny turned from Beetee to Wiress and said, "He's got a point, you know." Wiress sighed. "I've got to fix this," she muttered, pointing towards Diego's chest. She seemed to do some quick remedies to it, like massaging it and putting pressure on it. She then stumbled over to Beetee and repeated her method. The dagger swipes were only scars then. "There. That should do it."

* * *

Sarah was freezing in the Ice Age, as any good person would. Of course, she was a vampire, so it was pretty strange, but somehow some of her powers went blank when she was teleported, thanks to Levarnite. "Gotta find food. Gotta find food." She repeated those three words to herself until she came across a big cavern. She tilted her head to her side in wonder, and walked in. She was less afraid than the animals were. When she got to the walls of myth, she asked, "Does anyone have food?" All the animals and Wiress stared at her. Manny soon grabbed her by the neck with his trunk. "You! Vitiosus, Sarah, whatever your name is! You helped destroy our home! Now, I'm going to destroy you!"

**AR: **I don't have a lot of stuff to say here, but I'll just say here: thanks again to KaylaDestroyer for giving me Scrat ideas. You're awesome!


	3. The Nine Travelers

3. The Nine Travelers

"What...are...you doing?" Sarah asked, losing strength fast. "You and your Jesse friend destroyed our home! You stupid Careers!" Manny yelled. Sarah was silent for a moment, then said, "Yes, but that wasn't me! Jesse trapped me in Vitiosus' body! Come on! Let me go!" Manny just studied her, looking at his vampire enemy. Sarah sighed. "Fine. Kill me. I probably deserve it. Even though it wasn't me, I deserve to die. So go ahead." Manny, while studying her, immediately locked eyes with her. He looked over at Wiress afterwards.

"Come on, Manny. You don't have to kill her." Manny looked back at Sarah, sighed, lowered his head, and said, "Fine." He dropped her to the floor and she curled up in a little ball, muttering inaudible words. He looked over at Wiress and she nodded. "Sarah? You okay?" he asked. She looked like she was going into shock. "She's cold! She needs something warm!" Diego said, looking around for anything. "If Beetee were awake, he would probably know how to make a fire," Wiress inquired, looking over at Sarah worriedly. Suddenly a voice came from behind them. "If?"

* * *

Scrat was incredibly excited for his side quest, but he didn't know what to do. The prophecy didn't help him very much on where the other lost acorns would be. He began to sigh when he noticed something more strange. There was another inscription on the other half of the nut. He read it.

THE SECOND NUT LIVES ON THE EARTH  
AT THE DESTROYED DESTROYERS, AT THE PLACE OF THE BIRTH

That sort of helped, except for one thing. He was still on the moon.

* * *

Beetee's fire helped very much, while Ellie hold on to her, soothing her, saying, "It's okay. Getting better?" and other stuff as such. She began talking in a few minutes. Suddenly her eyes opened wide. "Did you hear that?" Everyone looked at each other, and Diego asked, "What did you hear?" Sarah shrugged and looked out the exit of the walls. "I...I hear it too," Manny said, beginning to leave. Diego, Sid, Beetee, Wiress, Peaches, and Ellie all looked at each other and shrugged. Ellie picked up Sarah and Peaches and began to follow her husband.

There were nine people. Three rats, three bats, and three humans. Peaches screamed and hid behind her mother. "What are all you doing here?" Manny demanded. They all looked at each other and recited their names.

The first rat said, "Ripred."  
The second rat said, "Lapblood."  
The third rat said, "Swordneck."  
The first bat said, "Nike."  
The second bat said, "Aurora."  
The third bat said, "Hera."  
The first human said, "Luxa."  
The second human said, "Howard."  
The third human said, "Julien."

The three bats, which held the three humans, flew down behind the rats. Wiress was the first one to notice two scars, one fresh one, on Ripred. "What happened to your forehead?" The rat touched his head and sighed. "Battle wounds. You wouldn't believe how close to death I am sometimes." Luxa nodded. "True. We ended the battle when we bonded. Would you like to see?" All the animals, Beetee, Wiress, and Sarah nodded. Luxa cleared her throat, connected her right hand to Ripred's, and began.

_Ripred the gnawer, I bond to you  
__Our life and death are one, we two  
__In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,  
__I save you as I save my life._

To which Ripred replied,

_Luxa the human, I bond to you  
__Our life and death are one, we two  
__In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,  
__I save you as I save my life._

"That's cool!" Sid said in amazement. "I am also bonded to Aurora, whom I was recently flying on," Luxa continued, pointing at the bat. "So," Lapblood started, "What are you guys?" All the animals looked at each other in confusion. Swordneck continued for her. "You large, furry animals. Are you...crushers? Warmers?" Manny and Ellie looked at each other, then at Peaches. "Didn't Sandwich give you a name?" Nike asked. "Sure! I could go for a sandwich!" Sarah agreed. Howard looked at Luxa. "They just don't get it." Luxa nodded again.

* * *

Scrat looked at his nut, sighed, and began to eat. Even if his friends would die, he had to eat. He just had to. Suddenly, when he finished eating the nut, he felt a glow, and he began to float. He looked at his legs and screamed, but there was nothing he could do about it. He started to tilt towards the Earth and he knew what he was doing. He held his breath, put his arms down, and he was rushed to Earth.

* * *

"We better get back to the walls," Beetee said. Everyone agreed, and the bats took their bonds in. Nike returned for Peaches and Sid, then Diego, then Ellie. When she went to pick up Manny, she grunted and said, "God, fatty!" Manny rolled his eyes and informed her, "I'm NOT fat! It's all this fur! I'm poofy!" "If you were just poofy," Nike said, grunting again, "I would be able to pick you up!" "Just let me walk," he finally said. Nike smiled and immediately ran to the myth. Then her voice came from the walls. "Uh, Manny? I think there's something you might want to see."

**AR: **This is another thing I've pictured since the beginning. I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it!


	4. Ripred's Prophecy

4. Ripred's Prophecy

_Gnawer, flier, human stand  
__The Ice Age's the new Underland  
__Joining the crushers, walkers, and clawers too  
__The world old becomes the war new_

_From the roarers a monster lives  
To be unharmed a life you shall give  
For this roarer only cares for one simple thing  
The bell of death is soon to ring  
_

_One quester must be sacrificed  
To a place worse than the place of ice  
The walls of safety soon to break  
One lightning will be gone to the lake_

_In the end, the bark will be worse than the bite  
Many will be visiting the light  
A light brighter than the Ice Age can hold  
The one who calls you friend will in the end turn cold_

"It says it is dedicated to Ripred," Nike read, looking aghast. Swordneck nodded and leaned in to read the second stanza repeatedly, for he couldn't stop.

_From the roarers a monster lives  
__To be unharmed a life you shall give  
__For this roarer only cares for one simple thing  
__The bell of death is soon to ring_

It took a whole stanza to tell of a death...it must be serious. The bark will be worse than the bite...what did that mean?

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR RRRRRR!"

* * *

When Scrat hit the Earth, he was less burned up than he had been when he went to China, though he didn't know why. As soon as he stopped floating he began looking for the nut. It could have been anywhere! Fortunately he had landed in the dinosaur world, which he thought was what the acorn meant. It did say the destroy of the destroyers, the place of the birth. It had to mean where the Careers died, which were on the high cliff, or where Peaches was born: The Caverns of Whoa.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR RRRRRR!"

* * *

The blasts of wind happened soon after the roar. One hit Aurora and sent her flying backwards, hitting the wall and sliding to the ground, unconscious. She wasn't a very strong bat, but Luxa believed more in her. She wouldn't die unless blood came out quick. That wouldn't happened, but she would be handicapped for a while. The second landed squarely between Beetee and Wiress, missing Wiress by barely a centimeter. "Come on, let us go!" Howard yelled to the others. He had Luxa jump on Nike with him as Julien went on Hera.

The rest of them were just running out like crazy. Aurora would have to wait. There were more important things to worry about. Luxa, though, would have to disagree. Finally the bats landed in front of a giant, probably 45 feet tall, dinosaur was glaring down at them. "Fly like the wind!" Julien commanded the bats. They immediately dived down a yard in the air, then ran above where the first chamber's ceiling was, watching the dinosaur in horror. Ripred, Lapblood, and Swordneck rushed onto the scene next.

"Gnawers, look out!" Luxa screamed as loud as she could. Ripred turned around to Luxa, and was soon grabbed by the giant monster, pulling him 25 feet up in the air. "Hold on!" Howard yelled, as Nike swooped again, flying, this time, towards the dinosaur. The third gust of air blasted Nike a few yards away from where she was, and she soon noticed her bond falling towards the ground. "Howard!" she gasped as Hera jumped from the ceiling and caught Howard when he was two seconds from the ground. "Thanks!" he said, barely breathing. Hera smiled and rushed up to Nike.

Handing Howard to Nike, she swooped down to try to grab Ripred, but the dinosaur's grip was too tight. Worse than that, the gnawer was turning blue. "No!" Luxa yelled, and Nike immediately flew over to the dinosaur's arms, trying to help Hera in the process. The peacemaker was turning all different colors now. He was seconds from death, as Howard was. Realizing there was nothing else she could do, Hera smiled and bit the roarer's hand off. The beast started to stumble, then let the rat free. Lapblood was just quick enough to catch him, then she laid him on the grass.

Ripred was coughing, but he was alive. Suddenly the dinosaur fell backwards, with the blood rushing through his hand too fast. He died quickly. There was only one more thing to do: stop the wind. Swordneck easily found where it was coming from and took out his dagger. "No!" Julien yelled. "I've got this!" Swordneck yelled back. He threw his dagger into the source, and it hit it right in the only hole, shutting it off immediately. He turned around smirking. "Told ya!" Then something went very wrong. There was a clanking noise, and the dagger shot out again. "Swordneck!" Nike screamed. He turned around again just in time for the dagger to hit his chest. He stumbled as the dinosaur did, then he stood still. Everyone was gasping. Lapblood walked over. "Are you okay? Swordneck?" His heartbeat was too slow. It stopped seconds later. He fell face first onto the dirt. He was dead.

Ripred was the only one who stayed calm, as he finally figured out what part of the prophecy meant. "To be unharmed a life you shall give. We gave Swordneck. I just hope the next ones to die won't die such a painful death."

Everyone nodded in agreement, then ran back to check on Aurora.

**AR: **Well, there you go! The last chapter will be kind of short, and it will be published tomorrow. Until next time, goodbye!


	5. Hatching A Plan

5. Hatching a Plan

The phone rang in Jesse's Peruvian office. He picked it up. "Hello?" he asked, with a smirk on his face. He knew who it was.

"Hatch, have you found the questers?" The voice on the other end screeched, like fingernails on a chalkboard. Jesse growled.

"I do not go by that name anymore. You, of all people, should know that."

"Answer the damn question!" his boss yelled at him, angrily.

"Yes. I went as Rickchaw, as you know, into the quarter quell. I made sure that Sarah and I lived. I killed the saber and the sloth quite easily. But they...reappeared." Here he looked down at his prisoner, Buck.

"You will not kill them again! They're too smart for that," Buck returned, grunting. Jesse smiled and slammed Buck's soundproof cage, then put the necklace in which the cage was connected to over his neck.

"Shut up," the voice demanded, then smiled when he was silent, but that was far from what Jesse could see.

"Well, we must come up with a plan. What do you think?" Jesse questioned.

"I would think that you would come up with the idea yourself. I thought I could trust you more than that, Hatch."

The vampire was silent, then talked again. "I think I know what to do."

"Explain."

"If we can somehow track all the glows and their whiny friends, Jack, Wade, and Mitchell into the Ice Age, then we come back and attack, there will be no escape. Maybe we could even break through the walls."

The voice paused, and said, "I don't like that word. Somehow. Haven't you learned anything from Star Wars? 'Do or do not. There is no _try_." His boss growled just as he had.

"Fine. Do. I will do it. I won't let you down this time, sir. I promise."

"This is your last chance, Hatch. If you do not prevail this time, if the questers do not kill you first, I will. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand," he replied.

"Good," he began. "So, let me get this straight, one final time. Michael Vey will die this time?"

Jesse stared down at Buck, then opened his cage to hear his pleading once more. "My friends will bust me out of here! Like, Operation B.U.S.T.B.U.C.K.! They'll find me and kill you. Coward!" Jesse became disgusted, and threw him against his desk, knocking him, also, unconscious. Jesse smiled and talked back into the phone. "No."

"No?" the voice replied in wonder.

Jesse turned into his Hatch form, his true form, and ended the conversation darkly.

"No. Michael Vey...AND all of the other questers will die."

**AR: **Hope you enjoyed Book 3. I'll explain this last chapter in the next book. But, adieu until then!


End file.
